Void
Void ( Voido) is the overarching main antagonist of the first four seasons of the ''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' anime. According to Takuto Tatsunagi, Void is "a thing that doesn't have a physical form, existing only as a will and its power is immeasurable..." Void, while not named, was first introduced in Cardfight!! Vanguard as a mysterious darkness spreading across Cray. According to Takuto, the clans of Cray were undergoing negotiations, with Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin coming to blows over which one of them would lead the fight against Void. The match against Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori, as two PSYqualia users, would determine the outcome of the war. By the end of the war, Blaster Dark had allied with Blaster Blade and given him his sword, causing Blaster Blade to take on the form of Majesty Lord Blaster, slay Phantom Blaster Dragon, and unite the two clans. Void feared Majesty Lord Blaster's power, so it, through its subordinate Schwarzschild Dragon, carried out a plan that sealed away Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord, collectively known as the Three Heroes. It made a deal with Leon Soryu to bring back his clan, Aqua Force, who Void had previously sealed away long ago, by sacrificing the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, and Kagero clans. In response, the remnants of the first two formed the Gold Paladin clan, while the Narukami clan came to the forefront of the Empire's military. This began the War of Liberation to free the Three Heroes, as well as the plot of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit. Void continued to spread, and as of Episode 99: The Truth of the Wind, Void was said to have covered approximately half of Cray's surface. Void came to the forefront in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker, where it sent its incarnation, Link Joker, to directly attack Cray. At the same time, it attacked Earth by possessing cardfighters via Reverse. Void's agent possessed Takuto Tatsunagi, who would become the main antagonist of the season. Link Joker was eventually defeated. However, in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate, it is revealed that in order to ensure the eternal continuity of Void, its very essence―its "seed"―is passed on to the one person who is able to defeat Void's current agent. In this way, the chance to extinguish Void and the manifestation of its will, Link Joker, decreases every time the current host is defeated, as Void grows stronger as it possesses stronger and stronger hosts. The seed was said to have passed from the possessed Takuto to Aichi Sendou, who sealed himself away on the moon and called on the Quatre Knights to guard him. To stop the cycle, in Episode 194: Sword of Courage, Toshiki Kai called upon Blaster Blade to split the seed of Void into several small pieces. The pieces were absorbed by cardfighters of Earth who possessed forgiveness and resolve, which would divide further and spread to more cardfighters. Eventually, the remnants of Link Joker would lose their desire to invade and naturalize, becoming an accepted clan on Cray. This would bear out with the new Link Joker created by Messiah. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists